1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an image output apparatus such as a printer, a display or the like, a case may be where it is necessary to reproduce color tones of an original document in accordance with pixel values of original image data obtained from the original document or the like. Thus, a correction of a color profile of the image output apparatus may be performed by measuring pixel values of the original document and the output result, which is output by the image output apparatus, by a colorimeter and comparing the pixel values. Specifically, in order to update the color profile of the image output apparatus, first, reference color chart data whose pixel values are known is output by the image output apparatus. Then, the output color chart is read by a colorimeter such as a scanner device or the like. Subsequently, the color profile of the image output apparatus is updated based on the comparison between the read color chart data and the original reference color chart data (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, if the reference color chart data or the output result of the reference color chart data is not obtained, the color profile of the image output apparatus cannot be appropriately updated. For example, when updating the color profile of a target image output apparatus to match the color profile of a reference image output apparatus, it is necessary for both of the image output apparatuses to output the reference color chart data. However, there may be a case where the reference image output apparatus cannot output the reference color chart data, or a case where the output result of the reference color chart data output by the reference image output apparatus cannot be obtained at the target image output apparatus side.
For example, a case is assumed where a printing contractor accepts an order from a customer to print a document such that the color tones of the printed document match the color tones of the document obtained by a printer of the customer. If the customer can provide the printed object of the reference color chart data printed by the printer of the customer, the printing contractor may easily respond to the request by the customer. However, if such a printed object is not provided, the printing contractor needs to match color tones by a manual operation.
Further, even when color tone conversion is performed, unfortunately, there is still a case where an appropriate color tone cannot be obtained.